campaign3fandomcom-20200213-history
Laveaux
Laveaux is a black dragon who reigns over Onmire. She is feared across Ellegris for her reputation as not only a fierce wyrm, but a powerful spellcaster. The world's foremost necromancer and fiendspeaker, the queen is legend to be immortal, living far beyond the lifespan of even the oldest of dragons. Reclusive and protective of her position as ruler of the swamp, the Dragon Witch's stance on world politics is skewed and mostly unknown. Description Laveaux appears as one of two forms: an elderly human woman or a colossal dragon. As a human, she stands hunched over, lowering her already short appearance. Wearing old tattered clothes, she hardly appears to be any sort of queen. Her person is covered in old totems and symbols of evil aligned deities, not to mention several animal parts. As a dragon, Laveaux appears far more regal. Her black scales are said to be so dark and shiny, she resembles the night sky when surrounded by fireflies. Her colossal size produces the image of an otherworldly strength. She has two large horns protruding from either side of her skull-shaped head, which curve down and upward framing her toothy mouth. Personality The queen is well known throughout Onmire to have a supernatural case of dementia, rendering her actions erratic. Despite this, she maintains a grandmotherly and playful attitude when meeting "chilluns". When meeting new people, she prefers to show her human form, in an attempt to not alarm them. Throughout Onmire, it is no secret that the Dawn of Magic changed things for the queen, as she had not met a genuine threat in the Age of Tranquility. While she does not fear spellcasters, she knows that magic is the only threat to her rule. As such, she ensured that all spellcasters in Onmire get their magic through pacts with fiendish entities she has alliances with, thus running a monopoly on power. Legends It is unknown exactly how old Laveaux truly is, but art found of the Old Kingdoms depicts her as being a fully grown dragon even then. She is said to have battled Tavra once she ascended as Empress of Qoxila, and may have had a brand of magic to rival that of the Revari. During the Age of the Revari, it is said that she slept for hundreds of years at a time, waking only to feed and learn of new magic, as well as to keep tabs on the affairs of her allies in the fiendish planes. The orcs and lizardfolk, fearing ebyrith more than death itself, awoke the Dragon, hoping to gain her favor. They succeeded, somehow, and were granted legions of demons and devils to aid in driving the ebyrith away from their homes. The displacement of the ebyrith and the knowledge that they were vulnerable seemingly caused necessity and inspired hope into the neighboring kingdoms of mortals, who sought powerful allies of their own to defeat the Revari. The mortals of Onmire rejoiced and begged her to become their queen to defend them for all of time. She obliged them, and helped the swampfolk build a kingdom of their own. Her home is a colossal riverboat at the heart of Royeaux, where she and her daughter live, waited on by her undead servants. As of 952 P.L., Laveaux is still Queen of Onmire. Involvement with the Party While on a hunt for Izatlal's Tomb and the Temple of the Fallen Stars, the party encountered Laveaux's pet drakeguards, Cletus and Jethro, who were quickly called off. She greeted the party in her human form, warning them of the ruin, as well as offering them some boulettes. Once she had assessed the party, she transformed into her draconic form and quickly departed into the wilds to continue her ingredient shopping. She encountered the party once again in Royeaux, where she was in very poor health. She muttered a short bit of information about the old kingdoms and Tavra, before drifting into sleep. Her sickness was confirmed by her daughter Tanya, who had a very grim look about her.